gtafandomcom-20200222-history
I Fought the Law...
I Fought the Law... is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given by Devin Weston to protagonists Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips and Franklin Clinton. Mission Michael, Trevor, and Franklin meet Weston and Molly Schultz at a construction site in Downtown Los Santos. Weston wants the protagonists to steal a blue Cheetah and an orange Entity XF from two trust fund kids. Devin tells Michael and Trevor to dress up as San Andreas Highway Patrol officers while Franklin takes a F620 to find the marks. Franklin drives to a gas station along the Senora Freeway where he challenges the kids to a race. The race heads north up the Freeway. When the race passes Grapeseed, the player is shifted to Michael. Michael and Trevor follow on police bikes and eventually pull over the speeding trio. Michael and Trevor force the kids from their cars. The player-controlled protagonist then calls Schultz who tells them to drop the cars at Hayes Auto. Michael, Trevor, and Franklin race back to the auto repair shop. There, Weston thanks them for their efforts, but tells them that they will only be paid when all the cars have been collected. Mission Objectives *Get in the car. *Go the gas station. *Race the cars. *Pull over and take the cars. *Drive to the garage. Gold Medal Objectives *Tight Squeeze - Race between the two trucks *Bus Passed - Race between the two buses *Follow the Leader - Follow Trevor through the tunnel *Time - Complete within 12:00 *Split Seconds - Use Franklin's special ability during the race Aftermath Lifeinvader Posts (Franklin's Lifeinvader) *Devin Weston - "You're young, you're hungry. I like that. This shark has always got room for the right remora." (Michael's Lifeinvader) *Amanda De Santa - "Makes a change to be with a man who can satisfy me physically, emotionally and spiritually." *Jimmy De Santa - "I know this is kinda awkward after the whole spiking incident but I've already blown through all that cash I took from you. Can you spot me $1K for the next couple of weeks? I'm still your only son after all. IM me or something. Later." *Tracey De Santa - "You know I do miss you, in some weird codependent way. But this is so much healthier for everyone right now." *Lester Crest - "Are you too technicaly inept to post anything, or is this just another one of your masterful attempts to stay "hiddeen"?" Bleeter Posts *@henrysmithethe4th - "It's an outrage! The police threw Sebastian off a bridge and took our cars! Daddy's so buying me a Grotti now." *@tacobrendam_who - "I leave the van for 2 minutes to do a shit and get a parking ticket then on the way home I see 3 sportscars racing on the Senora Freeway at like 120mph and nobody doing anything. My karma's screwed." How to Obtain the Vehicles There is a chance to get one of the vehicles without spending money by buying it. Before attempting any of this, and triggering this mission, make sure there is sufficient garage space available to store these vehicles. Particularly with the character's special garages, there is a risk of vehicles parked outside de-spawning if you go inside the garage to remove a vehicle. To avoid this risk, make sure there's room before starting the mission. *'Cheetah': Can be acquired only with Trevor. Take it to any Los Santos Customs, and modify it. Then, drive to the drop off, skip the cutscene, and go to the car impound. The Cheetah will be listed in the impounded vehicles list. *'Entity XF': Only with Michael. Do one of the methods same as above. *'Adder': With all the characters. Walk to the "D" sign, in the construction site. Don't walk onto the sand; otherwise, you will trigger the mission. Get any explosive and shoot it to any other cars around the Adder. The mission will disappear and you can take the Adder. This method is pointless as the risk of the car can be destroyed, and that it spawns regularly on Portola Drive. *'F620': With all three characters. Same way as the Entity XF or Cheetah way but it is best to do it BEFORE doing the races, as it allows the player to steal the XF or the Cheetah afterwards. Gallery EntityXF-IFTL-GTAV.jpg|Overflod Entity XF. CheetahGTAV.jpg|Grotti Cheetah. I fought the Law.png Cheetah-GTAV-onhighway-desertplace-frontview.png Trivia *The mission title is a reference to the song with the same name, written by Sonny Curtis and popularized by The Bobby Fuller Four. *SAHP is a reference to California Highway Patrol. *The mission itself may also refer to CHiPS. *The F620 used in this mission was originally supposed to be colored white, as seen in the second trailer. *This is the only time that the Cheetah and the Entity XF appears in the campaign. After this mission, the player can only see these cars in the single player again if he buys one of them on the internet. *After this mission, the Cheetah and the Entity XF will be available to buy via the website Legendarymotorsport.net. *A scene of this mission was seen in the gameplay trailer. *The scene where Michael, Trevor and Franklin must race each other to Devin's garage can be seen in the second trailer. *The cutscene in which Franklin calls Michael to inform them that they are coming through Grapeseed is a reference to Reuniting The Families mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, as Michael and Trevor throw their half-eaten donuts to the ground and begin chase of Police Bikes. The same happens in the former mission mentioned. *Although dialogue during the mission indicates that Devin needs the vehicles returned undamaged, there is no actual mission requirement for this, just as long as the vehicles are not destroyed. *In the garage where you deliver the stolen cars for Weston, there is a wall that has a list of target cars written on it that only shows up under UV light like in Gone in 60 Seconds. *After collecting the cars, either Michael, Trevor, or Franklin will call Molly at the number 346-555-0174. If you call this number back after the call is completed, you will hear the voicemail for Cletus. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 31 I Fought The Law|I Fought the Law... Mission Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V